Family Love
by Anariel Goldenarrow
Summary: What would a father do to save his child and keep his family together?
1. Don't Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters except Aerin, Taelas, Kelion, Sorontinwe, Elen and any others not recognized from the Lord of the Rings. I am merely borrowing the characters and locations of the great works of Tolkein. I make no money off of this fan fiction and that is all it is. Please don't sue, you won't get much, that I can promise you.  
  
Don't Cry  
  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, stop harassing your sister!" Shouted Cirdan, as he walked into the entranceway of the palace. "You know how sensitive she is! The poor thing's sitting in her room crying now."  
"But Adar! It's not our fault she can't take even the smallest of jests!" Protested Sorontinwe.  
"Yeah! Why do we have to stop just for her? It's not fair!" Eden chimed.  
"She's so much younger than you. She doesn't get it. Please, just cooperate with me on this. Go apologize to Aerin, and when she's stopped crying bring her down for dinner. She'll be dining with us tonight." Cirdan ordered.  
"We have guests don't we Adar?" Asked Sorontinwe.  
"Yes. She'll be dining with us. So go and make amends quickly, or you'll be late!" Advised Cirdan.  
"Yes Adar." Elen replied, as he and Sorontinwe hurried off to their sister's room.  
Aerin sat in her room, on her bed, crying until her brothers walked in. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, trying to conceal the tears.  
"Go way! I no tah you!" She said angrily.  
"No little one. We've come to apologize." Elen said, sitting down next to her on the bed. "We're really sorry about what we said."  
"We didn't mean to hurt you. We would never do that. We love you, and hope you'll forgive us." Sorontinwe said.  
Aerin sniffled and began to cry again. "I sowy..." she sobbed climbing into Elen's lap.  
"Whatever for?" Elen asked, hugging the crying elfling.  
"I-I...gotted you in twoble." She sobbed into his arms.  
"Oh sweetie..." Elen said, looking up at his brother with sorrowful eyes.  
"You didn't get us in trouble, love. You don't have to apologize." Sorontinwe said sitting down.  
Aerin looked up, her face tear-stained. "I didn't?"  
"No you didn't." Sorontinwe replied hugging the now happy elfling.  
"Aerin, you need to get ready." Elen said, standing up.  
"For wha?" She asked.  
"Dinner. You're eating with our guests tonight." Elen replied smiling at her reaction.  
A half-hour later, Sorontinwe and Elen walked down to the dining hall carrying an overly excited Aerin.  
"Ah, here they come now." Cirdan said as they walked into the hall. "You remember Lord Elrond." He said gesturing to the Elf sitting on his left.  
"Yes." Answered Elen, as he sat Aerin in the chair next to his own. "Where are your sons, my lord?"  
"They're at home. But I did bring my newest son, Estel. I thought Aerin might want a new playmate." Elrond explained.  
"That is most kind." Elen said. "I'm sure she will love having him to play with. Eru knows how bored she gets with all of us old people." He chuckled.  
"Yes. We don't know how to do anything right." Elrond chuckled.  
After dinner, Cirdan carried Aerin to bed. As he was tucking her in, she asked the most unexpected question.  
"Ada, when's Naneth come home?" Aerin asked.  
Cirdan looked away, trying to hide his tears. "She's not coming home, Aerin. She can't." He explained.  
"Why can't she come home?" She asked, tears falling down her face.  
"She's not allowed. But one day, love, you can go to her."  
"I miss Naneth, Ada." She cried.  
"I know, love, I know." Cirdan said, pulling her into his lap. "I miss her too. We all miss her." He said, the tears spilling over his cheeks. 


	2. Cutest and Dirtiest

Cutest and Dirtiest  
  
"Aerin! Aerin! Wake up you silly girl." Taelas said as he walked into her room.  
"I no heah!" Came her muffled reply.  
Taelas chuckled as he untangled his sister from the bed sheets. "Oh, you're not huh. So who am I looking at?"  
"An awosion!" She said hiding her face in his arms.  
"An illusion? Well, then I must go and find my sister. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Taelas joked, as he turned to leave. "Aerin! Where are you? Aerin!"  
"I's heah! Heah I am!" Aerin yelled, jumping up.  
Taelas turned and he said, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you."  
"I been wight heah!" Aerin said, giggling as her brother picked her up.  
"You must get dressed, Aerin. What do you want to wear?" He said, carrying her over to the closet.  
"Dat!" Aerin said enthusiastically pointing into the closet.  
"This?" Taelas asked, holding up a very cute pink and yellow polka dotted sundress.  
"Yeah! Yeah!" She said, bouncing up and down in his arms.  
"Ok. Let's get you washed up first." Taelas said, walking into the bathroom carrying Aerin and the dress.  
"Now don't you look pretty?" Taelas said, after getting Aerin into the dress. "Let's go show Ada."  
"O'tay!" Aerin giggled as Taelas carried her into the hall.  
Five minutes later, they arrived at their father's study. Taelas knocked on the door.  
"Enter." Cirdan said, not looking up from his papers.  
"Ada! Ada wook!" Aerin said bouncing in Taelas' arms. He set her down and she crawled over to Cirdan.  
"Hello sweetie. What is it you want me to see?" Cirdan said, picking up his daughter and setting her in his lap.  
"My dwess! Tae say it pwetty." Aerin beamed, looking up at her father.  
"Well, that sure is a lovely dress you have there." Cirdan said smiling at her. "Kelion is coming home today. We shall have a feast."  
"Really. You've received word?" Taelas asked.  
"Yes, and he arrives within the hour." Cirdan explained.  
"Lio! Lio!" Aerin said, bouncing in her father's lap.  
"Yes, he's coming home today, love. Let's go outside and wait for him." Cirdan said smiling.  
"O'tay! Ousiee!" She giggled.  
"What about your work Adar?" Taelas questioned.  
"My son's coming home! And my daughter wants to play. It can wait. Come, let's venture outdoors." Cirdan answered, picking up Aerin and heading outside.  
"Yes. I guess you're right." Taelas mused as he followed his father outside.  
"Aewin! Wook!" Estel said, sitting proudly by his block tower.  
"Dat's cool! Wook at mine!" Aerin said, equally as excited about her tower.  
"Those two are very artistic. Estel's going to be a fine man, Elrond." Kelion said, walking up to the group sitting around a picnic table in the courtyard.  
"Kelion! Welcome home son! It's great to see you!" Cirdan exclaimed, getting up to hug his eldest son.  
"It's great to be back Adar. Hello everyone!" Kelion called.  
"Lio! Lio!" Aerin called.  
"Hello sweetie!" Kelion said, walking over to her.  
Aerin, with the help of the leg of a chair, stood up and took a few steps towards Kelion. She got five steps and fell flat on her face and started crying.  
Kelion picked her up. "Shh...shh. You're ok love, you're ok."  
Estel looked up at Aerin and started crying. Kelion picked him up in his other arm.  
"Shh... shh... don't cry." Kelion said, hugging the two children.  
"They're the cutest children I've ever seen." Elen said, watching Kelion, Estel, and Aerin.  
"And the dirtiest." Sorontinwe commented.  
"It's good to see her play with someone her own age." Cirdan said, watching his only daughter play with Estel.  
"Yes. They really needed this. I'm glad I brought him." Elrond mused.  
"It's giving us all a break as well." Cirdan said, leaning back in his chair, putting his feet on the table. 


End file.
